Background of Aloe Barbadensis—
The Aloe barbadensis is a tropical or subtropical plant of the Liliacea family, whose leaves grow in the form of a rosette around the center stem. These leaves are formed by a viscous and moderately translucent gel that determines the structural rigidity of the plant, which has been used for centuries by those who live where it grows naturally, and has been used as a health and beauty aid.
The aloe barbadensis has been traditionally used to treat digestive disorders, such as irritable bowel syndrome, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, peptic ulcers; also as a nutritional supplement, detoxing tonic, and more often in beauty treatments, as it aids in the absorption of moisture by the skin. Depending on the quality of the gel, it is used to decrease the pain due to sunburns. If exposed to the environment for long periods of time, it will lose its therapeutic power.
The aloe vera barbadensis whose active principles are the ones that structure the compound, are found in the adult base leafs of the plant; the gel obtained is translucent, viscous, mucilaginous, contains several polysaccharides, considered responsible for the beneficial properties.
The metabolites as the aloeride and acemannan, are related to the immunologic and anti-inflammatory properties of this plant.
The aloeride, a polysaccharide, increases the TNF-alfa, likewise the acemannan is a carbohydrate used in a concentration of 200 μg/ml, produces an activation of the necrosis factor, kappa B, the effect is shown in concentrations of only 0.015% of the aloeride.
Background of Liposomes—
Liposomes act as transporters and are vesicles that possess a lipid bi-layer. Taking advantage of the bio affinity of liposomes, they are used with the purpose of incorporating various drugs into the body.
Additives may be used with this art, which interact with the liposomes and that may include: antiseptics, antihistamines, (difenhidramine, clorofeniramine maleate), vitamins (A and its esters, B-complex, E and its esters) topical anesthetics (lidocaine, procaine), refreshers (1-menthol, borneol, mentha oil), polymer additives (polietilenglicol, hydroxyethyl cellulose, isotonic agents (sodium chloride).
Liposomes may be applied in the form of a watery suspension or in the form of a composition of a physiologically accepted vehicle, where the liposome has been incorporated. The vehicle may be a cleansing cream, a gel for skin application, a lotion or ointment. Temperature conditions should be managed when they are incorporated.
Problem of the State of the Art—
A healthy, elastic and well-hydrated skin is constituted by a morphologically integral epidermis, for it to meet all physiological requirements of its nature. With the loss of water due to multiple factors, the skin becomes dry, rough and prone to being victim of pathogens. Emollient substances, fats, phospholipids and sterols return the flexibility and elasticity to the skin, for short periods of time.
The common condition of dry skin is attributable to various factors, which include: relative external atmospheric humidity, disorganization of lipid membranes, disruption of the lipid membranes plus loss of water for hygroscopic substances.
When relative external humidity is low, a rapid loss of water from the skin to the external environment is produced; the loss of water from the skin is faster than the capability of replacement by migration from the dermal tissues.
The application of moisturizers temporarily improves skin dryness, water vapor migrates to these areas, but it is not retained and it is lost in the atmosphere.
The problem previously mentioned has not been resolved completely as the existing creams only offer a protective film with conventional hydrants, allowing the temporary slowing down of loss of water.
On the other hand, the skin of a mammal, especially a human, is not only an organ for external protection, it has a multifunctional activity, specialized in some activities such as: sweating, transpiration, sensory information and production of oil.
An important activity related to the protection of skin integrity is the sebum, which is secreted by the sebaceous glands, located in the base of the pilous follicle. It allows lubrication, being able to generate a humid microenvironment that favors self-protection from the external environment.
During puberty with the numerous physiological changes that in some cases are produced by the increase in testosterone levels, the sebaceous glands increase in size and secrete more sebum than usual. There is also production of keratin; main constituent of the pilous follicle and of the skin, where excess keratin and sebum clog skin pores forming a spot or blackhead.
In some circumstances there is inflammation of this area resulting in zits and/or pimples; condition known as acne vulgaris. This phenomenon appears in areas where there are a great number of sebaceous glands: face, neck, back, and shoulders. If the presence of the anaerobic bacteria Propionibacterium acnes is added, there will be infectious acne, resulting in what is known as cystic acne, a more severe form of the disease.
In nodular acne, the mix of sebum within the gland with necrotic cells, plus a rupture in the follicle wall, causes a cyst in the skin.
The Propionibacterium acnes is a gram-negative anaerobic bacteria, it releases lipases to digest the sebum produced by the sebaceous gland and is liberated into the pore. The combination of enzymes and the products of the digestion stimulate and generate an intense local inflammation of the cells, affecting the pore, and also affecting the pilous follicle especially when it opens, creating what is known as a spot or blackhead.
In the waterfall of events in the skin an inflammatory event develops on the surface of the same, which results in the formation of a pimple.
The majority of processes for acne mitigation center on acting over the sebum, through agents such as alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, salicylic acid, benzoyl peroxide, antibiotics applied topically or taken orally, such as eritromicine, tetracycline, generally employed for bacterial control.
Vitamins and herbs are also often used to treat acne, frequently employing vitamin A but with the corresponding side effects. Popular treatments involve the use of isotretinoin, (retinoic acid in its acid form) combined or not with chemical products.
Additionally some preparations contain herbs such as azafras.
All these treatments generally lead to side effects such as dryness of the skin.